Obox-ob
The first Prince of Demons, who was long ago betrayed by his own kind. He now waits in the depths of the Abyss planning to reclaim his throne. Description, Origin and Exploits Obox-ob is an ancient demon of filth. Obox-ob appears as a massive centipede equipped with three great scorpion tails, each one bearing a humanoid face. When The Chained God planted the shard of evil deep in the Elemental Chaos and created the abyss, Obox-Ob was one of the initial creatures lurking in the abyss, waiting for the elementals who would become the first demons. Origin When the abyss formed it called many power-hungry primordials to claim its crystalline heart. By the time these primordials got to the abyss it was already occupied by a small set of enigmatic creatures, sometimes referred to as obyriths. Obox-ob is one of these "obyriths" and as such is one of the only "pureblood demons". When the first great battle of the abyss occurred in order to claim the shard hanging above the blood ocean, it was Obox-ob who claimed it first and thus became the first Prince of Demons. The Prince of Demons Despite the unparalleled power he gained as Prince of Demons, Obox-ob did not grasp the shard's full power. The shard had a will to be placed in the Astral Sea, and the immense weight of the shard's power caused Obox-ob to struggle completing the task the shard had gave him. Not all demons wanted to see the shard placed in the Astral Sea. Orcus, Demogorgon, Baphomet, and Garash, the greatest primordials of the abyss, and already in the throes of demonic transformation, feared that if Obox-ob was to complete the goal of the shard it would grant him power over the whole of the multiverse. They attacked him before he could make it the Astral Sea, flinging him and the shard back down into the swirling vortex of the abyss. Where he and the shard struck, the abyss was sundered, forming a deep fissure which drained the blood ocean into as of yet, unknown depths. Obox-ob spent a great time in the depths of the Abyss, where no other demon would go, feeding off the power granted by the shard and ruling the whole of the Abyss from the Blood Rift's deepest depths. Eventually Obox-ob could no longer sit idly, infesting the lowest layers while letting his followers battle for him in the layers above. The Cult of Elemental Evil had their sights on harnessing the shard of evil as a weapon to be used against the gods during the Dawn War. Obox-ob knew he had to protect the shard. He slaughtered many primordials and Demon Lords protecting that which gave him such great power. Death Finally he battled his greatest enemy, Miska The Wolf-Spider, on the Plane of a Thousand Doors, in order to protect the portals that lead to the deepest depths of the Abyss and to the Crystalline heart of Evil. Obox-ob was cornered by Miska and his forces; then the mightiest obyrith, The Queen of Chaos, appeared and slew Obox-ob. She then Offered the title of Prince of Demons to Miska, who became the second creature to wield the title or the power that comes along with it. Rebirth and Current Exploits The Abyss, though normally a destructive, uncaring, malevolent force, never forgot what Obox-ob did for it; and thus was very kind to the obyrith. Some decades after he was slain by his fellow obyrith, The Queen of Chaos, the Abyss rebirthed him in one of the lowest reaches, a place called Zionyn. The former Prince of Demons now demands the respect of few, ruling over the putrid realm of Zionyn as the Prince of Vermin. He would like nothing more than to squeeze the life out of his hated rival, Demogorgon, reclaim the title he lost, and then purge the Abyss of it's current masters. Category:Obyriths Category:Elemental Category:Demon Lords Category:Demons